


[ART] Hairpins

by sterndecorum



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Post canon, everyone is happy, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterndecorum/pseuds/sterndecorum
Summary: Kurogane likes to groom Fai





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts).



> I took some inspiration from fics you've written  
> Hope you like this!


End file.
